Most of conventional Christmas decorations, especially the decorative dolls in show windows or homes such as Santa Claus, angels, bears, . . . etc., are stuffed items without any motions. Those dolls can only offer decoration by the use of gaudy clothings or special shapes, but after a period of time, the stationary monotony will gradually decrease their decorative appeal. Some manufacturers have tried to add motions to those dolls by applying drive mechanisms of speed-reducing gear box with clutches and cams, but the big noises and complicated mechanisms make them fail in popularity.
The above-mentioned conventional dolls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,090, 3,995,394, 4,003,158 and 4,422,261, but their designs are for single decoration only, and do not offer interesting group motions. And the reciprocating motion of a single doll will generate tiresome monotony in a short time.